Naruto: Rise of Kaiju
by TransMetal Naruto
Summary: On a mission to the remains of the ruined whirlpol country Naruto and co. are separated, through this Naruto stumbles upon a creature older than the Shinobi Nations. I Don't own Naruto or Godzilla i only buy movies, games and manga.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuuden: GODZILLA chap.1 the cave, the ninja, and the egg

"KIBA!! YOU BAKA, YOU GOT US LOST AGAIN!!!!" shouted a very tied, hungry and irritated Naruto, "What're you yelling a bout you're the one that wanted to take this stupid mission in the first place!" Kiba retorted, "If you ask me I think that there isn't such a thing as Whirlpool village and even if there was how are we supposed to find it?!" This made sense to every one, but Naruto wasn't about to give up on finding his mother and sister. "Yah, well I'm not about to give up on finding the only family I never knew or had!!" This made Lee begin his ranting, "NARUTO MY FRIEND, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN EVEN BRIGHTERTHAN…" Hinata cut Lee of in mid rant "N.. Naruto-kun we're "

They were just about to enter what was left of the so-called lost village when **it **happened, Naruto stepped on what he thought was solid ground and fell through a hole and landed in what he thought was wet moss and a large puddle of glowing sludge, and got up only to slam his head into a large and oddly round rock. "Oof!! Man that hurt." Just then a slight crack echoed through the cave and then something that sounded like a reptilian squeal ruptured from the rock, following it was a monstrous screech and howl combined **"SCrEE..ARaRa.. HAroOl!!"**(Sorry that's as close as I can get to a baby zilla scream). The sound alone was enough to make Naruto leap 15 feet into the air slamming his head into the sealing and plummeting into the ground.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark, huh?" He noticed the hatchling was sniffing and eying him and then gave him the most salivating, large, wet lick he has ever gotten. At first he didn't know what he was looking at, it looked like some sort of lizard only it walked on its hind legs so there was only one thing it could be, "A Ryu (Dragon), I Found a RYU!!" this sudden outburst startled the young animal causing it to scream in fear run then tunnel toward the bay and out of sight.

"I can't believe this, so you're telling me that my nephew has been alive all this time! Man Kushina is gonna freak." Stated the gate guard who had turned out to be Naruto's uncle. "Oh by the way I'm Koji sorry that I haven't introduced myself properly" "That's fine, formalities are to troublesome any ways." Shikamaru said, "Any way this is Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm Shikamaru Nara." "Nice to meet all of you, well looks like we're here. Welcome to the Uzumaki estate." Koji said as he led the group into the estate. "I'll go see if Kushi is around, make yourselves at home I'm sure that Naruto can find the estate." And with that he left the group to wander a bit, Shikamaru fell asleep under a tree, Kiba and Akamaru hung out in a tree, Lee practiced his tai jutsu and Hinata went off to take a walk through the garden when she ran into a girl that looked around her age with red hair and green eyes "Hm? Oh hi I'm Yoshino Uzumaki, can I help you?"

That's the end of chapter 1 next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuuden: GODZILLA chap.2 reunions and the beast

"Wow I never would have thought so much happens outside of the village." Yoshino was in awe after Hinata finished telling her about most of the events that had taken place. Meanwhile Naruto was struggling to stay awake trudging up the road when the smell of ramen caused all of his fatigue to vanish and go into a state of starvation-induced insanity, little did he know he was charging strait towards the Uzumaki compound and make a bad first impression. _**"Dumb kits ramen obsession is going to be the end of him one day."**_Kyuubi sighed at his hosts' density, at this Naruto absent-mindedly sneezed but kept running chanting in a feral voice "Ra-men, Ra-men, **RAAMEN!!!"**

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile everyone was enjoying a good meal and getting familiar with their hoasts, all of them except Shikamaru practically gagged and sputtered on their food after finding out that Naruto was and is the fourth hokages' son, "Trust me after finding out that Naruto is still alive this whole time was quite a shock as well." Kushina stated understanding her guests' astonishment. "It.. It's still h.. hard to believe, Naruto the 4ths' s.." "**RAA-MEN!!!!!"** CRASH!! That was the only thing anyone heard as a starving, stark-raving mad Naruto came crashing into the dinning room, scaring Hinata to the point of fainting and Akamaru biting him involuntarily making Naruto face plant into the table cracking it and passing out of hunger after wards.

XXXXXXXX (Sorry but I don't want to write the week that went by ;P )

"Well I guess we should get going, Uzumaki have large amounts of stamina." Kushina says excitedly "Right, LETS GO!!" Naruto and his twin Yoshino chanted in unison. Even through her brothers excited tone Yoshi could tell something was on Narutos' mind, "Hey Naruto, You're not fooling me, there's something on your mind isn't there?" At this Naruto tensioned '_Great. How the heck am I going to tell them that I found some kind of baby ryu.' _He eyed the group nervously; especially his mother not wanting to lie said, "It's private." _'Whew, not lying and not embarrassing myself" _Meanwhile a large shadow swam upstream toward the Hidden Leaf Village, the great Lizard is about to make an entrance.

XXXXXXXX

Just one mile outside of Konoha Naruto and Yoshino were engaged in sibling conversation. "Man Naruto I cant believe it only took you a month to master the rasengan, it took me six months of trail and error before I mastered it." "Yah, well I just be glad your teacher wasn't a baka sennin." Naruto stated, hearing this Kushina chortled to herself _'At least he knows how to handle that __eru__-__bakeno.__' _Meanwhile, at the Lake of the Leaf a couple of fishermen were fishing in the center of the lake where the water had the most depth. "Hey Sinji, I Got Something!" Ginkta tried too pull the line up when the rod was yanked into the water. All of a sudden a large wave engulfed shadow sped past the small boat, and the two men heard a deep growl. "Ok, did that just happen?" Sinji asked, "If I say no c.. can we head in?" **"ROWooOO" **many people turned their heads when a loud head splitting scream/roar."Great kami**, **I've got to report this to Tsunade-sama!" Konohamuru exclaimed sprinting toward the hokage tower.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Shippuuden: GODZILLA chap.3 A Name Fitting a Saurian

Upon entering the village Naruto spotted his long time friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha "Yo, Sasuke!" "Later Naruto, I've have to meet up with Sakura for our mission, don't worry we will have that rematch you wanted." And with that Sasuke smirked then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Yoshino asked "So Naruto, that guy a friend of yours? From the look of his eyes he looks like a brooder." This earned a flick to the four-head from her mother, "Yoshino, you know better than to read peoples emotions, unless on a mission." "It doesn't matter any way at least he's not obsessed with being an avenger any more, he was to troublesome." Shikamaru says lazily.

"So Yoshi, you want to head over to Ichiraku's ramen shop?" Naruto asks. "Sure race you there!" "Great, it's just around the corner!" and then they were off. Just as they came around the corner Naruto ran straight into Konohamuru. "Oof, Konohamuru what's up? You look like you just saw a monster." "Got to see Tsunade-sama, fish market, big lizard-monster gotta go!" Konohamuru said franticly hen bolted of in a hurry leaving, every one confused. "Ok any one catch that?" Kiba asked. "*Sigh* Obviously he said that some kind of large animal attacked the fish market and he is going to report this to Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said lazily. "So Naruto want to have a ramen- Huh?" Naruto had gone off to face this so called 'monster' he managed to get to the fish market in record time that would give Kakashi a run for his money.

Upon reaching his destination he saw the damage this animal had caused, large claw marks tore open venders shops, fish carts had been crushed and were covered in slime, foot prints the size of a hoarse trampled many of the small boats were on display. Naruto pulled out the dragon whistle that he had gotten for his fourteenth birthday from Jiraiya, thought for a moment and then blew threw the mouthpiece. Now instead of a high pitched sound it let out something more of beckoning bellow. This resulted in bringing the creature out of the water **"ARooOO!!"** _'Holy heck that thing is almost the same size as Gammabunta but it is big!!'_ Naruto thought quick and made a shadow clone to distract the creature This worked for a while but as soon as the clone was accidentally stepped on the creature found the real Naruto and picked him up with the claw on its middle finger. The bottom end of Narutos' jacket tore causing him to fall just before he landed the creatures' hand snatched up with jaws open wide **"*****hiss*****AROO"**.

(im kinda bringing a fusion of godzilla origins to this fic. and for those interested the godzilla in this story is the one from the original tri star godzilla pich ill put a link on my profile.)

Naruto closed his eyes thinking that this was the end of him, he heard the creature sniffing him. "Well what's the matter aren't you going to eat me?" His answer was a large tongue lapping his face covering him in dino drool, looking ant him with young innocent eyes. Then a sudden wave of realization hit him "You you're the so dinosaur from the cave, and you remember me." Naruto was then put down on the ground, he then took one step back the creature took one forward, and Naruto did so one more time with the same result. "Alright follow me do what I do, that's right follow me." Naruto said a little nervously backing into the forest, the 23ft tall animal followed obediently disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

Little did they know that a pair of leaf green eyes had seen the entire event _"I'd better keep this secret until bro decides to tell the others."_ Meanwhile in the darkness of the forest Naruto was coming to terms with the animal and was thinking of what he was going to name him." 'Dairyu' nah how about 'Dinokage', hmm.. Ya know you look like some thing from a book Ayame-chan gave me when I was little."

{flashback 12 and a 1/2 years ago Naruto is 17 in this story}

Naruto had just out ran a vender who had became the victim of another one of Narutos' pranks. "Phew lost him, hm I think I'll swing by Ichiraku's ramen shop." When he arrived he was given a hearty greeting from the owner "Well hello Naruto, happy birthday! So what is going to be today." This left Naruto confused because no one knew when his birthday was besides himself, old man hokage and _'oh-yah' _he forgot that when he first met Ayame first met he was asked when his birthday was. "Hey Tenuichi, I'll have the usual, is Ayame-neechan around?" Naruto asked between two remaining slurps of ramen. "Hi Naruto, happy B-day!" Ayame leapt from beneath the counter with a present in hand. "I got you this for your birthday, I hope you like." Naruto accepted "Thanks Ayame-neesan!" Naruto opened the gift excitedly; he read book title "_The Book of Fabled Kaiju_' this looks cool, this one looks pretty cool!" he said pointing at a picture of a large saurian-like monster howling to the sky out at sea, during a lightning storm.

A man sitting near by looked at the image with interest "Ah, so you find interest in the most fearsome of legends. Well don't go thinking that legends such as 'im be all shot croc. Let me tell ye tale of the King of Monsters a creature whose breath set the sky a blaze, the beast was called…." {Flash back end}

" 'Godzilla' hey you like Godzilla" Naruto asked, as a sign of agreement Godzilla lifted his head and released his proud roar of aproval while thinking, **_*'Sheesh bout time father think of good name'*_**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Shippuuden: GODZILLA chap.4 A Big Secret! Don't Tell Anyone

Back in Konoha, Konohamuru had just finished telling Tsunade about the incident at the fish market "*gasp* and that's *gasp* what happened," Konohamuru said between gasps "Alright you may leave" Tsunade said with crossed arms ad a frown. "Tsunade do you think this may have to do with some of the experiments Orochimaru did 14 years ago?" Shizune asked "*sigh* Maybe, but this is highly different, I wonder.."

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we've got basic commands down now what?" ask Naruto just to get yet another giant toung bath and be covered in lizard drool. "Oi, I get it your happy. Kami I go on a mission to find my mom and I end up adopting an over grown lizard" this got earned him a light tail swipe to the head knocking him into a puddle of mud. _**" Parent sure is flimsy, I wonder were other parent is?"**_ Godzilla thought, curiously eyeing his foster father wondering why he was only able to understand his body language and was going through signals with him, but he decided to forget about it. _' Man this is nuts he's all ready twenty-five feet tall if he gets any bigger I'm going to need an ocean to hide him."_ Naruto then noticed it was getting dark and decided to head home signaling Godzilla to stay in the woods and that he would be back at the first light of day.

XXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO! Were have you been, Do you know how worried I've been!?" exclaimed Kushina ,Naruto not yet accustom to having a mother was slightly startled eased up remembering when Iruka lectured him and smiled. This in an instant melted away Kushina 's frown "*sigh* What am I going to do with you? Your so much like your father from physical appearances to your personality." "heh heh so I guess that dad was a bit reckless to?" Naruto asked, at this his mother burst into uncontrollable laughter "No it wasn't your father that was reckless, it was me. With me around every day was survival training for him. Things only got harder for him after we got married." This was easy for Naruto to image since Sakura has already sent him flying 115 ft across a field before. After the first family diner he has ever had Naruto decided to go to bed.

XXXXXXXX

Late that night Godzilla snuck into the village searching for Naruto, do to a slight mis-sign Naruto had told Godzilla to come that night when the moon was over the lake. Sniffing out his "father" from the rest of the village would be difficult, because Naruto travels all over the village. Unfortunately Naruto' s scent had rubbed off on a few places and people, resulting in 1: a screaming Ino, 2: an unconscious-by tail turn Lee, 3: a cowering Akamaru, 4: a half stunned half panicked Sakura and some property damage. The final area he went to was where Naruto had gone to ask a certain lavender eyed kunoichi to take part in the mission to Whirlpool village. Hinata was walking by the coy pond when she noticed the water start to ripple like large footsteps making an impact in the ground. "H.. H. hello, is there any one there?" there was no answer, until a blast of cool wet air brushed over her head. It was Godzilla.

_**"She look familiar, she also have more of dad's scent."**_ Godzilla then decided to test her, he opened his jaws and Hinata getting the wrong idea closed her eyes. Just as she though t it was the end and started to feel faint she felt something large warm and slimy brush over her. As Hinata her opened she saw that Godzilla had started to turn around and leave, but just as Godzilla exited the Hyuuga estate he let out a shrill howl that woke up every one in the village and the sound alone caused Hinata to faint on the spot. Thinking it would be best that he left there and then he bolted out of the village and tunneled to the lake.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto was heading to the lake to find Godzilla to honing his tracking skills, along his way to the gates he over heard Neji and Lee arguing "A rather ridiculous story Lee, there could not possibly be an animal that large and not be a summon." Neji stated in a mater-of-fact tone. "Neji had you seen this great beast, you surely would not doubt my story!" Lee protested, Ten-ten sighed and pointed out "well it is strange, Ino and Sakura said that they saw something similar and there were large foot prints going in and out of the village." _'Oh man he must have gotten lonely out there but its not like I can just move into the forest'_ Naruto thought. "Oi Naruto!" Sasuke called snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Oh, hi Sasuke how's it going." Sasuke was curious as to why Naruto was so nervous. "Man Naruto relax. I just came to tell you that Tsunade-sama called for you." "Thanks Sasuke, Ill head over immediately." Naruto replied, with that said Naruto returned to his thoughts along the way to Hokage Tower _'Great another, but then again please don't let it involve Godzilla!'_

_**CLIFHANGER NO JUTSU**_

AN: Next chapter will take some time due to Writers Block and working on other stories will keep posted R&R

- Transmetal Naruto


	5. Announcement

Announcement!

If it isn't obvious already, I am putting rise or kaiju on hold for a while. Till further notice, I shall be working on two new stories **Naruto "FireBreather" Uzumaki** and **Naruto Revolution **_**X.**_ The former coming first will hopefully be the first ever Naruto FireBreather xover.

Thanks for your Patience and support

~Transmetal Naruto


End file.
